Snapshots From a Wedding
by Mirandoo
Summary: A collection of stories about the lives of Lily and James Potter, told at their Wedding by close friends and family during the toasts. ... to the happy couple!
1. Chapter 1 : Minerva McGonagall

Chapter One-

**"_I met the happy couple for the first time on the first of September 1971, when they were both just eleven years old," the woman smiled, "And although I cannot describe them as having experience love at first sight, there was certainly something there. From the moment Lily Evans sat down at the Gryffindor table, I knew that her relationship with James Potter would not be a conventional one."_**

**….**

"Gryffindor!" the cry from the hat echoed around the great hall.

Lily removed the Sorting Hat from her head hastily and made her way to the Gryffindor table, where a space was made for her beside a young Sirius Black, she however rejected this seat in favour of one beside a girl who would soon become her closest friend. She glanced behind her to a friend she had met on the train, who was later sorted into Slytherin, and one could see the sadness in her eyes as he gave her a cold look, as though she had _chosen_ to be separated from him.

"Lily Evans," she held out her hand to the boy sitting opposite her once the sorting ceremony was over, "I'm muggle born."

The sandy haired boy took her hand a shook it heartily, "Remus Lupin," he replied, "I'm not," he smiled, "But I've always wondered – how do muggles travel without brooms?"

"Cars," Lily giggled; it clearly seemed odd to her that Remus had never heard of them.

"Cars? Interesting…. Those are the things with the windows that move on wheels?" Sirius Black interrupted the conversation, "I've never been in one, my mum hates muggles… no offence ginger," he smiled at Lily who looked thoroughly offended.

"We've got a car at home!" James Potter piped up from opposite Sirius, "It's so weird, my dad bought it for my mum as a present, and it takes ages to get anywhere in it and-"

"-it clearly makes my friend James here nearly wet himself with excitement," Sirius butted in once more, but the desired response was not received from Lily, who merely scowled at him.

"What kind of car do you have at home James?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't know," he laughed, "Probably a nicer one than yours though."

**….**

**"_Being only eleven, James had not realised the consequences of saying something like this to a volatile and fiery redhead…" the woman laughed at she recalled what had happened next._**

**….**

"What did you just say?" Lily said sternly, looking at James.

"That we have a nice car," James replied innocently, "It's nicer than everyone's in the village, so I just assumed."

"You are without a doubt the most arrogant and intolerable boy I have ever met," she said frankly.

"That seems a little mean," Remus said to her, but it was too late to do anything, as James had just received a face full of mashed potato.

Wiping the creamy mash from his eyes, James responded by throwing a goblet full of pumpkin juice into Lily Evan's face. Her face turned as red as her hair, she looked ready to murder James Potter, the two sat silently for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Suddenly, and with no warning, Lily lunged at James across the table, scattering golden plates and goblets everywhere, and landing on top of him. By this point the entire Great Hall was staring at the pair, for this was a scene that had never been seen before at a start of term feast – two first years starting a food fight. The hall erupted into chaos, as Sirius Black chucked an entire roast chicken in the direction of Marlene McKinnon, who reacted by throwing a plate of Yorkshire puddings at Frank Longbottom, who began to flick peas at anyone in his vicinity.

Meanwhile, Lily and James remained in a full on brawl. As a small and scrawny boy of eleven, James was an equal match for the feisty Miss Evans, and the two were rolling on the floor, kicking and slapping each other in a way never seen before at meal time. Neither was able to use magic to end the fight, and so, they were locked in battle while the food fight raged around them. It had now spread all the way down to the Slytherin table, where a Prefect hastened to throw gravy at any first years within his reach. The teachers were powerless to stop it, and so, the fight was allowed to continue.

**…**

**"… _I swear, even to this day that I saw Professor Dumbledore chuck a stalk of broccoli in the direction of a student," she glanced at the Headmaster, who merely chuckled and took a sip from his drink, "and so, I was forced to take it into my own hands to put an end to the madness!"_**

**….**

"ENOUGH!" Professor McGonagall cried loudly from the teachers table, and many students stopped mid-throw, letting their ammunition clatter down onto the golden plates below, "You are a disgrace to this school. You are a disgrace to the teachers. You are a disgrace to yourselves. Prefects, please lead the first years back to the common rooms, heads of Houses, please meet them there."

The Gryffindor prefect stood up, and called the first years to follow him out of the hall, forcing Lily and James to break apart from their brawl, neither looking as though a resolution had been made. They followed the Prefect sombrely up the staircases, past the glorious paintings, suits of armour and ghosts, and up to the Gryffindor tower for the first time. None of them gazed around with amazement as they should have done, each too terrified that their time at Hogwarts was already up, that they had had their chance, and blown it already.

"Nogtail," the prefect said pompously to the portrait of the fat lady, who swung away to reveal the portrait hole, and entrance to Gryffindor tower, to the solemn first years. As they walked into the common room for the first time, many of the girls gasped, amazed by how such a vast room could look so cosy and welcoming.

"Welcome, to the Gryffindor Common Room," Professor McGonagall had been waiting for them there, clearly she had taken a short cut so as to be there on their arrival, "I hope that you will come to see this place as home, but one must also remember, that Hogwarts is a school, and that standards must be upheld," she looked sternly at Lily Evans, who turned red once more, and then to James Potter, who grinned proudly, "Boys, your dormitories are up the stairs to your right, Girls, the same on your left. Have a good night's sleep, and let us wake up in the morning fresh enough to forget that _ghastly_ display at dinner. Goodnight."

The first years began to make their way towards their dormitories, "Not so fast," Professor McGonagall continued, "Evans, Potter, remain behind please."

James and Lily turned on their heels and stood quietly in front of their Head of House. James seemed unable to help himself from saying, "Evans started it Professor! She chucked Potato at my head and I did nothing to her and-"

"-did nothing to me?" Lily piped up, "You insulted my family. You were an arrogant twerp and I was just-"

"Enough," Professor McGonagall said quietly, but sternly enough that her voice held authority, "I have taken the decision to place you both in detention. My office, on Saturday night. Now off to bed."

The little first years went their separate ways up the stairs, but not before Lily could aim a good kick in James' direction.

**….**

**"_So, James may try to tell you that his first detention was received in his second week of term, when he and Mr. Black released seventy five stink bombs in Mr. Filch's office, however it has now been proven, that his first ever detention, of which there were many, was spent in the company of his wife, who, may I add, did not receive another detention until her seventh year, but I'm sure we will come to that later… now if I could hand over to the Best Man for some words of wisdom, which should enlighten us," Professor McGonagall sat down, smiling to herself as Sirius Black stood up with a roguish grin on his face._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The idea of doing a story came to me today while I was bored... I hope you liked it, and hopefully there will be many more cute little stories to come, please tell me what you thought:<em>**

**_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sirius Black Part 1

Chapter 2-

**"_Thank you Professor!" Sirius grinned again, "I must say I enjoyed that speech very much… nice to know you do have a fun side after all," the guests laughed a hearty, wedding laugh, which echoed around the golden tent, "In all _Sirius-ness _Professor McGonagall was a huge part of our education at Hogwarts, and I would like to say a huge thank you to her, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn for making it here today."_**

**_The wedding guests all clapped, and there was a shout of, "First serious things you've ever said in your life Padfoot!" from Remus._**

**"_Now, my story takes us forward several years to the fateful day on which Lily finally realised that the hatred for Jamie she had always felt wasn't hatred but urr… love? Yeah…" Sirius looked sceptically at his notes, "Yeah… anyway, so, if I remember rightly, it was the day of a Hogsmede visit in our seventh year…"_**

**…**

"Stop pining, Prongs," Sirius prodded his best friend hard in the shoulder with his wand, "Get up, get dressed, and turn that frown upside-down, its HOGSMEDE DAY!"

"How do you know I'm frowning?" said a muffled voice from under James' pillow, "You can't see my face."

"And I'm sure if I could, the gloom would kill me on the spot," Sirius resumed his prodding of James, "We can go to see Madam Rosmerta… and go to Zonko's to stock up on dungbombs."

James removed his face from under his pillow, to reveal a large frown. He put on his glasses, cleared his throat and said pompously, "I'm Head Boy now Padfoot, I'm far too mature and responsible to engage in such frivolous affairs as buying dungbombs."

"You didn't say that _last_ weekend when we snuck out of school to buy them… you're only saying this because your precious _Lily flower_ will be able to see your pattern of expenditure if you go to Zonko's today," Sirius grinned at him, "Now get dressed at least, if I stare at your glorious, half naked body for any longer, I will have to have a very long, cold shower."

"Ha-ha," James grabbed a shirt and jumper from his trunk, "you're such a witty fellow Padfoot."

"Well I do try," Sirius replied.

"Why are you two being weird?" Peter piped up from his bed next to James'.

"It's _sarcasm_, Wormy," said James, clearly it was common for their friend not to understand their conversations, "We've told you before."

"I'm not stupid, you know," Peter said grumpily.

"Of course not," Sirius said patronisingly, "You're a fucking genius, mate."

At that moment, Remus Lupin stuck his head through the door, "Ah, good, James, you've stopped moping. Just to let you know that Lily has already gone to Hogsmede with Richard Bradley, so the coast is clear for you to leave without shame."

"I have no shame, only pride," James grinned sadly, "Ugh. Richard Bradley's a smarmy idiot. Why does she prefer him to me?"

"Because, my friend, she is secretly in love with you, but can't admit it to herself yet, and so is making up for it by going out with that idiot," said Sirius.

"Really?" James asked hopefully.

"No, you dick," Sirius slapped him around the head, "She has no feelings for you, but clearly likes him, so you need to get your sorry arse out of bed."

"I'm already out of bed," James grinned.

"Don't trample on my point."

"Now that you two lovers have stopped your quarrel, can we go?" Remus asked, "It's starting to snow and I want to get to Hogsmede in _this lifetime_ please."

The four friends put on their Gryffindor scarves and winter cloaks over their muggle jeans and jumpers. They traipsed through the common room, but not before they could gloat to the first and second years that were stuck behind in the Gryffindor tower, too young to be given to privilege of a Hogsmede visit. The walk down the driveway was bitterly cold, with the blistering wind making their faces so raw that they were forced to use their scarves at a shield and sacrifice their sight. When they finally arrived in Hogsmede, they headed straight for the Three Broomsticks to see Sirius' favourite barmaid, Madam Rosmerta.

"Afternoon boys," she smiled broadly at them, "the usual I presume?"

"Of course," Sirius grinned his most winning smile at her, "We'll be in that booth over there," he pointed to the corner, and turned with a wink.

"Is all the flirting strictly necessary, Padfoot?" Remus asked in despair.

"Well, if it gets me a free Butterbeer, always," Sirius replied.

"Also, you must remember that it's Padfoot's life dream to, _get behind the bar_ with her, if you know what I mean," James winked at his best friend, and the four of them began to laugh whole heartedly. Suddenly, James stopped laughing. His attention turned to the entrance to the pub, through which Lily had just exited, alone.

"Where's Bradley?" James whispered to Remus, "I thought you said she was here with him?"

"She said she was?" he whispered back, "I saw them leaving together… she didn't look to happy does she?"

He was right. Lily's face had been red and blotchy, looked as though she had been crying. Richard Bradley suddenly appeared from a booth on the other side of the pub, and burst through the door after her. All of a sudden, James stood up and ran out of the door after them.

**…**

**"… _and that was the moment when I realised that James so-called love was more than a crush, that he genuinely cared about Lily, even more than he cared about me," Sirius laughed, "But I'll never forget what happened next…."_**

**"_How could you never forget what happened, Padfoot?" James said quickly, "You weren't even there!"_**

**"_Well you've told me the story enough times," Sirius retorted, "I might as well have been there!"_**

**…**

Once James had left the pub, the cold hit his face again. He wrapped his face in his scarf, and pulled his Invisibility cloak from his pocket, before proceeding with following Bradley down the street, both of them in pursuit of Lily Evans. The odd trio were the only people on the main street of Hogwarts, as the cold had driven all of the other shoppers indoors. James followed Bradley down the street, past Dervish and Banges.

"Stop following me, Richard!" Lily called at him.

"I just want to explain!" Richard sped up to walk in line with her, but she quickened her step. The snow was falling thicker, and there was now a full coat on the road and on the roofs of the ever thinning houses. Lily stopped next to a stile gate to catch her breath.

"There's nothing you can say to me," Lily said, her teeth chattering in the cold, "Just FUCK OFF."

"Calm down, Lils," Richard had caught up to her now, but James kept his distance, not wanting to be heard, "I didn't mean anything by it-"

"-so why did you say it then?" Lily shouted at him, pushing him away from her, "Why in the name of Merlin's fucking saggy left testicle were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that a really like you," Richard leered at her, moving in as though he was going to kiss her, "And when two people really like each other they… you know."

"I'm not like that Richard!" Lily cried, he put his hands around her waist, and she screamed and tried to push him off, "Get off me!"

"Come on Lils," he said, "You know you want me-"

But he never finished his sentence, as a jet of red light issued from nowhere, and hit him squarely in the chest, knocking him out cold. Lily screamed again, as James pulled his invisibility cloak off himself.

"James!" Lily shouted, as he ran towards her, slipping slightly on the snow, "Where the fuck did you come from?"

"Under my cloak," he grinned at her.

"Why were you following me?" she asked him, but she didn't sound angry, more relieved.

"You looked upset, and I don't trust that bastard after what he did to Peters little sister at my parent's Christmas party," James replied, moving closer to her, "But the main reason, is that I love you, Lily, ever since third year… and I couldn't bear to think of you with anyone else, especially not a smarmy git like him."

And just like that, she kissed him, and he kissed her back. They were there for hours, or maybe it was seconds or years, before they broke apart. Richard Bradley remained unconscious at their feet. Their hands were numb and blue from the snow, but neither one cared. Lily's teeth were chattering more than ever, and her entire tiny frame had begun to shake from the cold. James removed his cloak, and wrapped it around her. The cold bit him like a snake, but he didn't care. This was the happiest moment of his life. Together, he and Lily carried Bradley back towards Hogsmede village, leaving him on the porch on the Hog's Head bar.

**…**

**"… _and then the two of them returned to the Three Broomsticks, each with a grin as big as the other's, and sat at our booth," Sirius finished, "And the rest, as the most clichéd of us would say, is history. So, if it wasn't for the smarmy git Richard Bradley, we might not be here today! But don't go thinking that that was the last of my James and Lily stories," he continued, "I thought I'd start on a high, and make my way to the lows, and there are a _lot_ of lows," there was a resounding laugh from the guests, "But before that, how about a kiss from the happy couple."_**

**_Both James and Lily stood up and kissed Sirius loudly on the cheek._**

**"_Not exactly what I was going for," Sirius grinned, "But appreciated none the less… now, how about the moment when James realised he loved Lily…." the guests cheered as Sirius launched into his next tale._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Personally I prefer this chapter to the last, but as always, you guys are the true judges, so tell me what you think!<em>**

**_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW **_REVIEW_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sirius Black Part 2

Chapter 3-

**"… _now if I remember correctly," Sirius continued, "To discover this we must journey back a few years, to the Muggle Studies camping trip in our third year-"_**

**"_-not this story again!" Remus cried out, "We've heard it too many times."_**

**"_Clearly just jealous because he wasn't there," James grinned at his friend, "Tell your story, Sirius."_**

**"_Thank you James," Sirius laughed, "Anyway, the camping trip…"_**

**….**

"I can guarantee that I know more about Narnia than you do!" Lily shouted from the front of the Muggle mini-bus they were in, they had left Hogsmede via a tiny side road early that morning, and were currently driving down a muggle motorway towards a camp site somewhere in a Scottish forest. It was late October, and so the air outside was hideously cold and sharp, not exactly ideal camping conditions, and the light was dim despite it being close to midday.

"Impossible," Marlene replied, "I've read every single book hundreds of times at my grandma's!"

"Well I've read them at home!"

"Well I'd love to know what Narnia is," Sirius said from the row behind them, "It sounds like some horrible disease to me."

"Shows how much you know, Black," Lily scoffed at him, turning back to Marlene and continuing their conversation.

"I just don't get girls sometimes," James said quietly to his best friend, "I mean, yesterday Evans was actually being civil, but now she's being a right grumpy-"

"- I urge you not to finish that sentence James," Sirius elbowed him in the ribs, and whispered in his ear, "Why don't we prank them tonight?"

"What?" James whispered back, "You mean like charm their tent or something?"

"Nah, much better than that," Sirius replied with a chortle, "This is a muggles studies trip after all."

They arrived at the campsite just as the sun was setting on the horizon, and were given tents to share between five of them. James had been camping with his parents before and so instantly set about pitching the tent. Many of the other third years were attempting to pitch theirs using magic, but to no avail, as Professor Smith was quick to confiscate wands. She was an odd looking woman, wearing an odd combination of purple harem pants and a white smock shirt with a lemon yellow bobble hat on her greying thatch of hair. She wore red winged spectacles and her eyebrows were pencilled in far too thin.

"This is a _muggle_ studies trip, class," she proclaimed in her pompous drawl, "Therefore magic will _not_ be permitted."

Lily was the only other student to have pitched her tent, as she too had been camping as a child. She was sharing with Marlene, Alice Prince, Siobhan O'Flaherty and Julia Smart, all Gryffindors in their year, apart from Julia, who was a dim-witted Hufflepuff who was a friend by circumstance rather than common interest. James and Sirius shared with Peter and two Ravenclaw boys, Ramses and Archimedes DeWhit. The boys cared for neither Archie nor Ramses, but again were forced to co-operate to avoid rudeness, and as Sirius said, better them than Snivellus, who was sharing a tent with his greasy Slytherin friends. By five o'clock the tents were all pitched, and Professor Smith hastened to demonstrate the art of making a campfire.

"But this is stupid, Professor," Archie said angrily as Smith lit a flint to create a spark, "Why can't the muggles just _make_ fire, like we can?"

"The art of muggle studies is clearly lost on some people," Lily whispered sarcastically to Marlene, who giggled.

"Clearly you know less about muggles than anyone could have feared, DeWhit," Smith said in despair, "Please refrain from speaking up in future."

Archie went very red, and moved to the back of the class as Professor Smith began to put sausages on the fire to cook. She then took a frying pan and a box of eggs from her large handbag, and began to fry eggs very slowly and cautiously on it. By eleven o'clock it had become so cold that the students were forced to retreat into the comfort of their tents, and by twelve, many of them were asleep. James, Sirius and Peter however, were not. They had remained awake, playing exploding snap, while the DeWhit twins had fallen into snore-filled sleep. At twelve thirty exactly, they climbed shivering from their sleeping bags and carefully unzipped their tents, taking with them a small bag which Sirius had stolen from the campfire they had had earlier, on which they had cooked their supper. They made their way silently to the girls' tent, and began to take eggs from the bag.

"Shush!" Sirius said through stifled laughter, "On my count… three, two- AGH!"

He had just received a face full of egg himself, as Lily appeared triumphant at the entrance to her tent, with more eggs in her hand, "Next time be more subtle in your plans Black!" She shouted across the campsite, "I heard you planning on the bus!"

Sirius retaliated instantly by throwing an egg in her face, "No one eggs me without getting a face full of egg themselves!"

"Go pick on someone who cares, Black," Lily wiped the egg from her face, pulling her wand from her pyjama trousers and beginning to do the same.

"Hey!" Peter said angrily, "Professor Smith confiscated our wands! I'm telling!"

James and Sirius laughed at their friend, pulling their own wands from their trousers, "Please Peter," they said together, "Anyone with half a brain took theirs back when Smith wasn't looking." Peter went very pink, and began to make his way back to the tent, grumbling about never being included.

"Fair game, Evans," James grinned at her, "Never knew you had it in you."

"I'm far more intelligent than you give me credit for, _Potter_," she smirked, "And you're far less."

"Ooh, that stung, Evans," James said sarcastically, "Then again, it is late, and so you can hardly be blamed for your poor form."

"You talk like such a prick, Potter," Lily scowled at him, "You act like your better than everyone else, like because you and your idiotic friend can play Quidditch, and do a few spells that you're kings of the universe."

"Hey!" Sirius said angrily, "I've never pretended to be king of the universe! Just… you know… king of England maybe."

James laughed, but Lily groaned hideously, "You're _so_ immature. Why can't boys learn to grow up?"

"What like your precious _Snivellus_?" James asked her, and it was clear he had hit a nerve for her.

"What's wrong with Severus?" She said angrily, "He's far more mature than both of you put together!"

"We've got as much as we need, but maturity is hardly the most coveted good around, Evans," Sirius said to her, "Many people like the _impish charm_ which James and I possess."

"Go to bed," Lily said, zipping up her tent.

**…**

**"_Now I know what you must all be thinking," Sirius said quickly, "How did that meeting cause James to fall hopelessly in love with our Lilikins? Well, it was not that moment that caused the bane of our existence for the next four years – no offence Lily- but what happened next-"_**

**…**

The boys awoke the next morning to a hideously girly scream in their ears, and they knew that their plan had worked. James reached and put on his glasses, and ruffled his hair, which did not need much messing up after the night's sleep he had had.

"SOMEONES BLOODY EGGED OUR TENT!" a voice came from next to him, and Ramses DeWhit shoved his head through the tent entrance, "James, Sirius! Some bloody scoundrel's eggs our bloody tent!"

James and Sirius grinned at one another, and they got out of their sleeping bags, got dressed and went outside to reveal the horror of their tent. It was coated in a thick layer of raw egg, on top of which were the shining words,

"_THE ABILITY TO MAKE FUN OF YOURSELF – A TRUE SIGN OF MATURITY."_

As they looked around the campsite, they saw the Slytherins doubled over in laughter, as though taking credit for a prank which they had not committed. James caught sight of Lily's face in the crowd, and she smiled and shook her head at him. Her hair glistened in the early morning sunlight, and her green eyes were wide awake despite her lack of sleep, and she began to laugh.

**…**

**_There was a resounding 'Aww' from the guests, as Sirius finished his story, "Now that doesn't mean that Lily liked our friend James now, far from it, but when he put a smile on her pretty face, he wanted to be able to do it again, and again. That was the moment he realised that his hatred of Lily Evans was in fact love."_**

**_James had turned very red, as his new wife planted a kiss on his forehead._**

**"_Now, if I may give the floor to my next favourite friend, no offence Wormy," Sirius grinned, "Remus, if you would?"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>So... tell me what you thought of this one? I'm not sure if its as good as the last, but I enjoyed it all the same! **

**REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW************************************


	4. Chapter 4 : Remus Lupin

Chapter 4-

… "_**Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Remus began somewhat hesitantly, "May I begin by offering my warm congratulations to the bride and groom?"**_

_**There was a decisive, "Hear hear!" from the wedding guests, as James grinned proudly at his new wife.**_

"_**I first met James on the train to Hogwarts in our first year," Remus began, "Which, coincidentally**_

_**is the very same place where I met his lovely wife! Though for me, some of their best, and let's face it, most entertaining, moments came at a much later time in our school career. This is the story of how James Potter broke his nose – for the fifth time. Now this story is not mine first hand, however, I have had a first-hand experience of it on one of my stranger journeys into a penseive… that one, however, is another story…"**_

…

"You?"

"Yes, hello!"

"Why are you here?"

"Well, it said on my letter, which I received only a few weeks ago, that on the day of the first of

September I was to report to the Head's Carriage _pendant notre voyage_ to be briefed on my new duties as Head Boy-"

"-I was expecting Remus, that's all," Lily replied to James, giving him a scornful look, as though he were a puppy who had done something foul on a brand new shag pile carpet.

"Well Dumbledore was expecting me, you see," James replied eloquently, "And unfortunately, Head Girl or not Lillykins, Dumbledore is still, as they say, _top dog_."

"Why is it that everything you say is so laced with irony?"

"Because without irony the world would be far too happy a place, my sweet flower," James grinned, plonking himself down in one of the armchairs beside him, "Ooh, they make the chairs much comfier here!" he exclaimed, the façade of an intellectual young man slipping.

"Please don't call me that," Lily sighed, apparently noticing his change in character, "I knew you couldn't keep that mature appearance up for too long."

"I can!" James protested, proving his immaturity, and apparently recognising it, "I mean… Of course I can remain mature for prolonged periods of time, my dear one…" he serious face slipped again into a broad grin, "You can't deny that you're happy to see me."

"There's a difference between being happy to see someone and happy to spend time with them," Lily quipped.

"Aah, I see," James looked mockingly quizzical, "So you're happy to see my gorgeous face, but disappointed that my otherwise beautiful mouth produces such horrifying noises?"

"For such an idiot, you caught onto that one fast," Lily said, blushing quickly, "Not that I think you're attractive or anything. I despise you."

"Course you do," James winked at her before turning to look out of the window as the outskirts of London rushed past them in a blaze of grey and black.

"What was that?" Lily snorted.

"What?" James raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your little wink, just then!"

"I think you're seeing things, Evans," James said, standing up to face Lily square on, so that he could see into the deep emerald green of her eyes, "I think that secretly you're so in love with me that you make up these little things, just to cling onto the hope that one day, we might be together," he moved closer, until they could feel each other's breath on their faces, Lily's was fast, whether out of anger or passion James couldn't tell, their faces were close to touching, "Ah well," James pulled away at the last moment before their lips met, "I'm afraid you might have to come to terms with the fact that that will never happen- better go patrol the corridors, " he said, heading for the door, "Sirius told me he'd bought an industrial strength dungbomb which he planned to give to a first year!"

James slid open the door of their carriage, and was gone in a flash.

"What just happened?" Lily whispered to herself, slumping in a chair.

"I think that young man just tried to kiss you, my dear," replied a refined voice from behind her, making Lily jump. She turned around to see a portrait of a plump old lady in a hat adorned with feathers, sitting chuckling to herself behind where she was sitting, "Good looking one too, my dear, wouldn't let him get away too easily!"

… "_**Now I know many of you think this may not be the most obvious story for me to tell, since I was not actually present for the event, however, it was the events after the… event… which I felt make the story…"**_

"Alright, Moony?" James slid open the door to the carriage and plonked himself down in the seat beside Sirius.

"Yeah not too bad thanks, James," Remus replied, before turning to look out of the window once more.

"No hi for me then?" Sirius simpered, pulling his best puppy-dog face.

"No," James grinned mischievously at him, "Now that I'm Head Boy, I have little time for peasants such as you."

Sirius gave James a very rude hand gesture, before piping up again, "So, I can tell you're just _dying_ to tell us, Prongs – how was the lovely Lily?"

"Lovely as always?" Peter added with a giggle.

"Oh shut up you two," James ruffled his hair in a fashion he was much adept at doing, "For your information, we were just in the Heads' compartment, and she was _all over_ me."

"Really?" Remus asked teasingly, "What exactly was she saying?"

"_Oh James,_" Sirius squealed in his best girl's voice, _"I know I've been pretending I hate your guts for the last seven years, but it's really because I'm so in love with you I can't bare it! I must have you now-"_

"Oh bugger off Padfoot," James elbowed him light-heartedly, "Actually, she kissed me."

"WHAT!" screamed Remus, Peter and Sirius in unison, standing up in their seats just as the train stirred, causing them to fall clumsily back into their seats.

"Yup," James smiled crookedly, "We were just talking, and she came over and started making out with me… I knew it wouldn't be long before she could resist my charm!"

"If that's true then I'm Merlin's left testicle," Peter exclaimed, standing up once more and instantly being shoved back down.

"Well then, Wormy," said James, "You should currently be residing within Merlin's saggy y-fronts."

The boys laughed loudly as there was a knock on the carriage door, "Umm James," said the red-haired girl standing in the corridor as she slid open the sliding door, "I need to talk to you about some of the Head's duties we need to perform on the journey to Hogwarts."

"_Head_'s Duties," Sirius winked at James, "Interesting…. James I think you should accompany the fair lady…."

James stood up and joined Lily in the corridor of the train, letting the door slam shut behind him. The green English country side seemed to glide by behind their two faces which were lit up in heated conversation. The boys watched them through the glass window of the compartment door.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Peter asked.

"Probably about how lovely the weather is, Wormy," Remus said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at his dim-witted friend.

"No, I can tell exactly what they're saying," Sirius said confidently, "_Oh James, that kiss we just shared was so fabulous I can't stay away from you!_ Oh Lily, I love you so much…" he put on a deep drawl to imitate his friend's voice, "Blah blah blah… Ah speak of the devil… I mean, devils," James and Lily had both stepped into the compartment once more.

"Surprised you managed to keep your tongue out of his mouth this time Lils," Remus said, chuckling to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked confusedly.

"Aha, well, your _dear_ friend James here just told us that you two were, as they say, _le faire comme les Français,_" Sirius laughed, James blushed fiercely, as he adjusted his glasses and slumped into his chair.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked once more, shooting daggers at James.

"You and James just made out in the Head's compartment!" Peter squealed with glee, and nearly fell from his seat once more.

Suddenly, there was a loud crunch of breaking bones, followed by a yelp of pain, and a slamming of the compartment door. It had all happened so quickly it was hard to tell what was going on until they boys looked at James' face. He was holding both hands to his nose and his shirt was covered in blood.

"Take your hand away from your face," Remus said quickly, and James did so to reveal an extremely crooked and blood splattered nose.

"Your good looks have been ruined, Prongs," Sirius grinned.

"Look here," Remus said, pulling out his wand, "_Episkey!_"

There was another sound of crunching bones, as James' nose regained its usual form. He began to siphon the blood from his shirt, a severely disgruntled look on his face.

… "_**So that's how James got his fifth broken nose. No matter how hard he may try to pretend, that fifth one was not in fact a Quidditch injury. I guess we know who'll be the perpetrator of any domestic abuse in this marriage," there was a loud laugh from the wedding guests as Remus finished his story, "I'm joking of course! To the happy couple! Now I believe it is the turn of a very dear friend of the bride's, Mrs Alice Longbottom, née Prince-"**_

"_**No need to always be so formal, Remus," said a small woman with short, dirty blonde hair, as she stood up to begin her wedding toast, "Now, I put a lot of thought into my speech…."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Hello guys! Sorry its been so long since my last update, but I hope you enjoy this one! **

**REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW ************************************

************************************Mirandoo xxx************************************


	5. Chapter 5 : Alice Longbottom

"… _**as I'm sure many of you can tell," she laughed loudly, "No, I just thought to myself last night, what story would **_**most**_** embarrass the dear bride on her wedding day, and what would show James in his best light? And I came up with the perfect story – I just hope you guys all enjoy hearing it as much as I'll enjoy telling it!"**_

"_**I'm sure we will," James said with a raised eyebrow to his wife, "Hopefully this isn't what I think it is…."**_

There was a knock at the door of the girl's dormitory, followed by a muffled giggle and a futile attempt at turning the door handle. Alice got up from where she had been sitting on her bed to open the door, which she opened to find a very confused looking Lily Evans.

"Alright Evans?" Alice asked, as her friend stumbled into the room, "I'm not going to lie, you don't look too great-"

"- I don't feel too great Ally," Lily whined, elongating the last syllable of her friend's name as she sat herself down on Alice's bed, "I think I'm going to be sick.

"Have you been drinking?" Alice asked suspiciously, looking over to Marlene McKinnon who had just walked into the room for support.

"Nooo!" Lily protested, wriggling on her bed and laughing to herself, "Well it dep-depends what count as, count as…. Drinking….. If by that you are implying that I have consumed alcohol… you would be correct-"

"Where exactly did you get it?" Marlene asked, sitting down on the bed beside Lily, as Alice straightened the red velvet curtains which surrounded the four-poster.

"Well…. Sirius Black, you know Sirius, Marley, don't you? Lovely boy really, once you get to know him, but anyway he had some Firewhiskey and he was like, 'ooh Lily do you want some', and I was like 'yes' and then he was like-" Lily began to ramble, before breaking down into hysterical giggles once more.

"Where was this?" Alice asked her friend confusedly, not being familiar with any place in the school grounds where one might be able to get smashed.

"In the common room of course!" Lily said theatrically.

"Did you see them?" Alice asked Marlene.

"I swear I didn't see a thing, and I walked straight past Sirius and James in the common room just now. No Firewhiskey in sight!"

"Probably because Lils seems to have drunk it all," Alice said wryly, looking at Lily, who had begun to flail her arms wildly like a dog, "You watch the _invalid_," she shot Lily a sceptical glance, "I'll go and ask those prats what the bloody hell they think they're doing. Then later we can escort her back to her own bedroom-"

"-nooo," Alice heard Lily protest as she left the room, "I like it here!"

Alice made her way down the stone steps and into the common room to where James and Sirius were sitting by the fire; they had been joined by Remus and Peter, and were laughing raucously.

"You bloody bastards," Alice said defensively to them, making a small blonde first year beside her jump, "None of you are drunk at all! What did you do to Lily!"

"No idea what you're talking about, Als," James got up, smiling at her, "Much as I would love to do something horrible to that devil woman-"

"_**- hold on a minute," there was an interjection by Lily, who had a look of horror on her face, "When did you ever call me the 'devil woman'!"**_

_**James blushed fiercely, trying to shrug off his new wife's comment, "Umm… well, you see… um- Remus?"**_

"_**I believe it is the intention of Peter to cover said story during his speech," Remus said quickly, "Alice?"**_

"_**As I was saying…" **_

"-she was acting really strangely when she came through the common room, so Sirius, being the perfect gentleman, pointed her in the direction of you dormitory," James finished. He was now standing next to Alice, a stony expression on his face, his eyes glinting in the light of the fire.

"And on her way to the dormitory she got horribly drunk, did she?" Alice asked sceptically.

"No," Sirius smiled at her, "She was horribly drunk when she came into the common room."

"Why should I believe that, when she told me that you two idiots got her drunk?"

"You clearly have had very few dealings with _inebriated_ girls, Alice," Sirius chuckled, "You see there are four types, "The ones who dance inappropriately- those are the ones I go for-"

"-the ones who tell the _hideous_ truth," Remus added, "They seem to be more my type-"

"-the ones who throw up on your clothes," Peter said ruefully, "Somehow I always get landed with them-"

"-and finally the ones who lie," James finished, "it seems that _she_ is exhibiting classic type four drunk girls symptoms."

"But why would she lie about where she got the Firewhiskey from?" Alice asked them.

"Simple," Sirius responded, "The lying drunk-girl lies for one reason alone- to boost her status. Lily clearly thinks that getting drunk with us was much more _socially acceptable_ than getting drunk with whoever she was with-"

"- I bet it was those bloody Slytherins," Alice suddenly burst out in anger, "She was talking to Snape earlier after Supper- I bet he lured her back to his _cave_-"

"-I'll bloody kill him," Remus said defensively, standing up and withdrawing his wand, "How dare that smarmy bastard get our Lils drunk and then leave her to fend for herself in the corridor-"

"-yeah she's probably never touched the stuff before," James said scornfully, as though he was under the impression that never having been drunk was a cardinal sin. He made a noise which sounded like, "Tschkkshh."

"To the Slytherin common room!" Sirius jumped up theatrically, he took had withdrawn his wand. But James put his hand on Sirius' chest to stop him from moving.

"It's _her_ own fault that she got drunk," James said firmly, "it's not _our_ place to go and attack a load of Slytherins on her behalf, I'm Head Boy now, I need to be responsible-"

Marlene had appeared at the bottom of the stairs, "Lils was just sick guys-"

"-I'm going to fucking tear them to pieces," James finished his sentence in a wave of anger, rolling up his sleeves and flexing his arms.

"That's the spirit Prongs!" Sirius patted his friend on the back. Peter was on his feet too now, and each of the four boys had the wand in front of them, looking like knights going to battle.

"So what, you four prats are going to go and hex all the Slytherins because Lily got a bit drunk?" Alice asked them, laughing in spite of herself, "That's dedication-"

"-yeah, dedication to wanting to murder Slytherins," Sirius interrupted, "Now James here is all _responsible_ we don't get much of a chance!"

The unlikely group of five made their way from the common room; Alice too had her wand out, never being a girl to miss out on a good fight. They made their way down the many staircases towards the dungeons- being accompanied by the Head Boy and a Prefect meant that few questions were asked of the group upon passing teachers. There was a brief encounter with Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, who was an oddly youthful looking in her old age. James had a theory that his cats kept dying and he just bought a new one each time and pretended it hadn't happened.

"How do you know how to get into the common room?" Alice asked Sirius, as they stopped in the dungeons.

"Let's just say that in the house I grew up in, if you didn't know how to get into the Slytherin common room by the age of three, you'd be cast aside as a no-hoper," Sirius grinned sadly, "Reggy told me how to get in in my third year," he added as an afterthought.

They stopped by an unremarkable patch of dank, stone wall, where Sirius looked around him before saying, "Toujours Pur."

A horrible look came over his face as he said the words, and before Alice could ask how he knew the password, he said, "I overheard my pompous little twit of a brother _boasting_ to his friends about how to Black family motto was the password this week. I bet _mummy_ will be thrilled." His voice was cold and almost comical. James patted him on the back as the wall gave way to reveal a corridor, at the end of which there was an eerie green light. However the five never got to see what was at the end of the tunnel, as three seventh year Slytherins had appeared in the other direction.

"Potter!" Snape's voice came through the darkness.

"Hey, Snivellus!" Sirius grinned warmly, "Good to see you mate, how've you been? Look we have a bit of a problem mate, we _think_ you might have got Evans drunk so you could take advantage of her and, to be honest, we're not too pleased about that, so you know if you could just-"

He never finished his sentence, as the smallest of the three boys had stunned him in the face, "That was for running away," Regulus said as he stepped into the light, he addressed James, "Terribly sorry for anything we might have done to your friend," his voice was so like Sirius', only it had a slippery and well trained sound to it, where Sirius' was coarse, "However we _do_ so enjoy muggle baiting."

The was a look of pain in Snape's eyes at these words, but only for a moment, as before he could blink, all three Slytherins were face down on the floor in front of the five. Remus, Peter, James and Alice had all stunned them at the same time.

"Bastards," Sirius said, having come round from his stunning, "Anyway, who fancies going and cleaning up Lily's sick!"

"… _**to tell you the truth that story wasn't the most cheerful that I could have told, but I thought it was important to let you all know that Lily is a type-four drunk girl," Alice laughed, as she raised her glass, "Joking guys, you know I love you both really. Now to hand over to Peter, who I believe is planning to elaborate further on the 'devil woman' story – Peter?"**_

"_**Yes… thank you Alice," Peter began timidly, but soon found his stride, "Now this all began in the third week into our seventh year at Hogwarts-"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I quite enjoyed writing it, and any ideas for future stories would be VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!<strong>_

_**REVIEW _**REVIEW _**REVIEW _**REVIEW _**REVIEW _**REVIEW _**REVIEW _**REVIEW _**REVIEW _**REVIEW _**REVIEW _**REVIEW _**REVIEW _**REVIEW _**REVIEW _**REVIEW _**REVIEW _**REVIEW **_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**Love as always,**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**Mirandoo xxxxx**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Peter Pettigrew

"**-**_**Lily was becoming somewhat… aggravated by the Head Boy at the time," Peter continued, "And… well… as we know that was James and so… anyway, let me just start my story!" **_

_**He withdrew a small, crumpled and stained piece of paper from his pocket and began to read…**_

"Bloody hell, Potter!" Lily shouted as she walked down the spiral stairs from her bedroom into the shared Head's common room, where James was seated comfortably with his three closest friends. There were four glasses of what looked like Butterbeer on the coffee table in front of them, and each had a cigarette in their mouths.

"Evening Lils," Remus grinned lazily at her, it was clear that he was quite drunk, "Go fish," he added.

"What on earth are you on about?" Lily asked him confusedly, before noticing the cards in each of their hands, and the four cards which were laid out on the table beside an ash tray and their glasses of what she now realised was beer, "Oh… Remus I think you're playing poker."

"Oh whatever," Remus laughed, "I've never had a brain for muggle games."

"Its muggle night Lily!" Sirius exclaimed, he was considerable less tipsy that Remus and Peter, whether because he had drunk less or because he was used to heavy drinking was unclear, but she suspected the latter, "Fancy joining?"

"Of course not," she looked scornfully at them, "Potter you're supposed to be Head Boy! You're supposed to be responsible! You're seventeen years old for Christ's sake! I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to have fags and alcohols in school either, are you? Bloody hell! Why are you even here! Why aren't you in Gryffindor common room!"

"Well observed, Evans," James grinned at her, "In answer to your first question, both Terranius Timkin's Tobacco and related products are banned, as are Firewhiskey, Meade, 'Adult' Butterbeer and other wizarding beverages. However, you may notice that we are consuming a fine brew known as 'Heineken', a muggle beer-"

"- yes I do know what Heineken is, thank you," Lily interrupted irately.

"- and Marlboro Red cigarettes, a muggle brand," James continued regardless of her interjection, taking another drag from his aforementioned fag, as Peter coughed in the background, "You may also have noticed that neither product is forbidden by school rules, as it is assumed that students will be unable to procure such things while in Scotland."

"But Sirius here has contacts!" Peter squeaked, "He has this guy in Hogsmede who's married to a muggle who smokes fifty a day and-"

"That's enough now Peter," Sirius shushed him patronisingly, "Anyway, now you know our secret Lils, you _have_ to join us!"

"You wouldn't catch me joining you if you were going to ride Unicorns in the forbidden forest!" Lily laughed, "What I will do is go and tell Professor McGonagall exactly what's going on and put an end to it right now."

"No need to have so little sense of humour, Evans," James said, squinting through the heavy smoke and strange orange light which had filled the lavishly furnished common room, "Just sit down, have a beer, lighten up-"

"Lighten up!" Lily shouted, "I'm sorry for caring about your health, Potter- for caring about the school rules. You lighten the fuck up; it's fucking depressing down here in the dark. Feels like some depressing party after a middle aged funeral."

"Well aren't you charming?" James snorted at her as she left the room, slamming the door behind her, "You don't think the bitch is actually going to tell McGonagall do you?"

"The _bitch_?" Sirius questioned his friend, "Prongs, dare I say you have become somewhat disillusioned with our dear Lilykins!"

"Wherever would you get that idea from?" James asked sarcastically, taking another sip from his glass.

"So… no more long pining sighs in the night?" Remus asked him with a grin on his face.

"No more heartfelt love letters?" Peter giggled gleefully.

"No more stolen moments thinking about her in bed-," Sirius started, but was cut short by a pillow hitting him in the face. James stood up theatrically, as though he were a world leader preparing to make an important speech. The flickering fire cast darting orange light and grey shadows around the room, making him look all the more ominous.

"There shall henceforth be no more pining over our dear, red headed, female friend," James began, his face turned away from the three boys and instead facing towards the fire, "You know, living in such _close quarters_ with Evans has made me realise something. Girls are annoying. Girls are difficult. Girls are self-centred, arrogant and spend too long in the shower-"

"-you just described yourself Prongs," Sirius interrupted him, "Are you sure this isn't a speech to tell us you're a woman?"

"Is that why you've given up on Lils?" Remus added, "Think she won't love you if you don't have a-, " he too received a large face full of pillow from James.

"To be honest I think Evans has more chance of being a lesbian than ever actually going out with Prongs," Sirius laughed, "I'm only kidding mate, finish your wonderful, awe-inspiring speech."

"To continue," James coughed pompously, facing them now, it was clear he had a large grin on his face, "Evans is annoying, therefore I don't like her, and therefore I am now a free man. So, to conclude, I'm going on a date with Amber Edgecombe. Also, I have taken the excellent decision to move out from the Head's Common room, and return to my rightful place in the Gryffindor tower-"

"-About that," Remus said awkwardly, taking a drag from his cigarette, "Well, this is a little awkward… but we don't really want you back. I mean, we've got used to it just being us three in there, and to be honest, having the extra space is great."

"Oh hah-hah," James said ironically, "Hilarious Moony, you really are a witty one."

"I feel your decision may be a wise one, Mr. Potter," There was a voice from behind them, clearly none of them boys had noticed the arrival of Professor McGonagall and Lily in the room, "I see you seem to be engaging in some _irresponsible_ activity."

"No we're not!" Sirius protested as he hurried to stub out the cigarette which he had just lit.

"Then tell me exactly where in the school rules it says that you are allowed to drink _muggle beer_ and smoke _muggle cigarettes_," McGonagall said, picking up the red cigarette packet from the coffee table with a look of disgust on her face.

"Actually, Professor," Remus added, "They're not mentioned in the rule book."

"That may be the case, Mr. Lupin," said McGonagall, looking somewhat affronted, "However I do not feel it is prudent for the Head Boy, and one of the Gryffindor prefects to engage in such foolish activities. You are hardly acting as ambassadors to the school should."

"Excuse me Professor," James said somewhat timidly, at least by his standard, "What exactly did you mean by saying that my decision was a _wise_ one?"

"I think I will have to temporarily suspend you from your role of Head Boy, until I can see that you are fit to perform the assigned tasks once more," McGonagall said despondently, "I told Dumbledore he was taking a serious risk in appointing you- I think Richard Bradley may have been a better choice with hindsight, but Dumbledore was adamant it should be you."

"Doesn't he decide whether or not I'm suspended then?" James said hopefully.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Potter, that I remain your Head of House, and therefore the duty of punishment remains with me," McGonagall said quietly, "I shall return in the morning to ensure that you have returned to your dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. Goodnight, Miss. Evans."

The five Gryffindors waited until McGonagall had left the common room before they spoke. Lily was horribly red and embarrassed looking, James, equally as red and furious looking.

"I hope you're fucking happy," James shouted at her, "Got what you fucking wanted didn't you? Now you get all the Head Girl attention to yourself."

"That's not what I wanted you dumb idiot," Lily protested, "I have a test tomorrow and all I wanted was a bit a peace, had I know I wouldn't have-"

"-wouldn't have what?" James shouted again, "Taken any fucking opportunity to get one over on me. Don't you think you've fucked me over enough already!"

Lily said nothing in response, but looked on the verge of tears. She hurtled towards her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, you certainly handled that one nicely, Prongs," Sirius said with a wry grin on his face, "Good thing you don't want to marry her and have babies any more. She'd have to be a right idiot to ever go out with you after that one."

"… _**now that may not have been the most… obvious choice of wedding story, but I think it shows the happy couple in a slightly different light that the rest of the stories will," Peter finished, "Lily being somewhat more responsible, and James being… well… himself."**_

_**There was a resounding laugh from the wedding guests, "And it's quite clear that Lily is in Sirius' opinion, 'a right idiot'," Peter added.**_

"_**Yeah yeah, any excuse to drop me in it Peter," Sirius laughed, before smiling apologetically at Lily.**_

"_**Our next speech comes from the Mother of the Groom, Mrs. Potter, if you would like to take the stage...?"**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Sorry its been a while! Hope you enjoyed this chapter... it was just a bit of fun really... so :) as always**

**REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW**************************************


	7. Chapter 7 : Mrs Potter

"_**Our next speech comes from the Mother of the Groom, Mrs. Potter, if you would like to take the stage...?"**_

_**A tall, grey haired witch stood up and cleared her throat, "The tale that I plan to tell happened a little before the one that dear Sirius told us earlier, at the annual Christmas Party held at our house…"**_

"James!" a sharp voice rang around the house, "JAMES POTTER!"

"WHAT!?" the reply was an angry bark from somewhere in a distant room. Loud, thumping footsteps followed.

"Don't you talk to your mother like that, young man," Mrs. Potter replied, "I'm doing a great favour in letting you have some of your little friends come to this party of ours, and the least I expect is a little courtesy."

"Sorry," James said quickly, "Sorry Mummy."

"Mummy!?" a jovial voice came from behind the pair, and Sirius Black appeared, his black leather boots wet from the snow which lay on the ground outside, "Since when have you been 'Mummy', Mrs. Potter?"

"I think," the woman replied, "Since James realised that his father and I do a little more for him than he realises…"

"- and for me," Sirius added, "Thank you so much for letting me have a few guests this evening, Mrs. Potter."

"For the last time, Sirius, call me Mum," Mrs. Potter laughed, "You've been living with us for long enough! And it's no problem really, we're so thrilled to have you here."

"I could never called you anything other than what you deserve," Sirius replied, "Come now, Prongs, we should be getting ready! Our guests shall be arriving soon."

The two boys set off down the long, dark corridor and up the stairs towards James' bedroom. Mrs. Potter couldn't help but overhear James' whisper of, "Do you always have to be such a fucking twat when you flirt with my mother?" She chuckled to herself.

A little later on, the party was in full swing. James' great uncle Lycoris had already drunk the entire store of Firewhiskey, and the snowy garden was illuminated with thousands of tiny enchanted candles, hovering listlessly in mid air. James' three closest friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter had all come for the occasion, each dressed in smart black dress robes with their long hair combed back off their faces. Some of the other boys from Hogwarts had also been invited, Frank Longbottom, a boy several years older than James was an old family friend, and a friend of Remus', Richard Bradley. Mrs. Potter was careful to keep an eye on her son, as he had recently got into rather a lot of trouble at school, and so her faithful trust of him was beginning to waver.

"Hope you don't mind that Marlene is coming," Sirius said to James, scanning the room to see if she had arrived, "But I do _really _like her and-"

"-I understand entirely, Padfoot," James replied, "Really, we all know who I want to be here-"

"Lily!" Peter piped up loudly.

"Keep it down, Wormy, my whole family is here!" James hissed at his friend.

"No, Lily!" Peter pointed to the front door of the Potters' house. Marlene McKinnon had just walked in from the cold, with a pink-faced Lily Evans behind her. Lily's red hair was scooped up off her face, pinned with several sparkling green ivy leaves. She was wearing a floor-length green velvet dress, which fell off her shoulders, revealing her creamy white skin as she removed her black overcoat and gave it to the House Elf waiting by the door.

"What is she doing here," James had a look of panic on his face, as he ran his hand through his hair and turned around, heading for the drinks table, "You didn't invite her too, did you you bastard?"

"I swear to you I didn't," Sirius looked as shocked as his friend was, he raised his voice so James could hear him over the buzz of the crowd, "She does look pretty amazing though, Prongs."

At that moment, James heard the voice of the last person he wanted to, "That red-head is rather pretty, James," his mother said to him, "What's her name?"

"Lily," James said curtly, trying to ignore the colour rising to his face, "Go away, Mummy." James darted off to greet his guests, leaving Mrs. Potter with Sirius. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"So _this_ is the girl, then," she said knowingly.

"The one and only," Sirius smiled at her, "I should go and say hi. In a bit, mum."

_**"… at that point I couldn't help but smile to myself," Mrs. Potter laughed a little, "I had honestly never seen my son, usually the vision of calm and cool, so flustered. So I decided to keep a close eye on him, you never can trust a young boy in love…"**_

_**"Oi!" James shouted from beside her, "I am extremely trustworthy at all times, thank you."**_

_**His mother raised a grey eyebrow at him and continued to tell the story, "A little time and a lot of Firewhiskey later, our story continues…"**_

James tugged on Lily's arm and pulled her into the Library which led off the entrance hall, leaving the door open by a crack. His mother stood against a statue beside the door, a naturally nosy woman, she wanted to know exactly what her son was up to.

"Why are you here, Evans?" James hissed at Lily, who was audibly swaying from side to side, as the floorboards creaked underfoot.

"None of your business, Potter," she squealed gleefully.

"Are you drunk again?" James sounded shocked, his hands running furiously through his hair.

"Never! Never ever ever ever," said Lily, giggling. James knew that she had been drinking. In fact, everyone did.

"Yes you are," James laughed, "Were you just too nervous to see me again?" He winked at her.

"NO!" Lily protested feebly, "No… No." She sat down in a large armchair on the other side of the room, "I didn't _mean_ to come… I just did. Are you angry with me Potter?"

"That depends," he replied, still grinning, "Will you remember our conversation in the morning?" Lily shook her head feebly, staring at the floor, "Well then," James continued, "I am about as far from angry with you as I possibly could be. In fact, I'm overjoyed to see you here."

James' mother wasn't sure if she could detect any sarcasm in her son's voice. She had rarely heard him say a sincere thing in his life.

"Do you love me James?" Lily asked.

"Does it matter?" James replied, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"It does to me."

"Well then you believe whatever you want to… Now, I am supposed to be hosting a party, Evans. Duty calls," with that, he pulled open the Library door and set off towards the hallway, where Sirius seemed to be telling Marlene a _very_ amusing joke. Mrs. Potter crept into through the door, and sat down in the chair opposite Lily's slumped figure.

"You know it's not lady-like to drink so much, Miss. Evans," she said. Lily looked up.

"Who are you?" she asked confusedly.

"I'm James' mother."

Lily instantly sat up and pulled some of her red hair from her face, "I wanted to make a good impression," she groaned, "But Marlene took me to the pub and then she said that I should come with her and then-"

"-then you turned up to a party, uninvited and horribly drunk," Mrs. Potter smiled a smile so like her son's, "It's fine, dear, really. Women are entirely irrational in matters of the heart."

"I don't like James," Lily said quickly, "At all."

"You say that, Lily," Mrs. Potter said, "But I am a lot older, and a lot wiser than you are, and I _know these things_. Now, I must rejoin the party. Feel at liberty to stay in here as long as you wish, at least until you are able to support your own weight on your feet."

Lily smiled, "It's strange that the wizarding world can do some many things, but it can't stop me from feeling drunk."

"Indeed," Mrs. Potter closed the door to the Library, and saw James and Sirius coming in from the snow, each looking as angry as the other.

"Don't ask," James said breathlessly, taking out his wand to dry himself off, "Just don't."

_**"… so, that's the story of the first time I ever met Lily," Mrs. Potter finished, "No offence, dear, but you're not the best at first impressions."**_

_**There was a laugh from the wedding guests.**_

_**"One thing that is certain, however, is that young Lily had feelings for my son, even if she didn't know it yet. I believe the next person due to speak is a relative of the bride's…"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so sorry that it's been such a long time since I last wrote, but I hope this chapter will not disappoint to much! As always, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Any suggestions are welcome (as well as any criticisms!)<strong>_

_**loves xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Mr Evans

_**".. a relative of the bride's," Mrs. Potter finished, taking her seat once more as a small man with greying hair took her place. **_

_**"Now, most of you won't know me," he sounded extremely nervous and was sweating profusely, he began to speak in a slightly clinical manner, "but I feel I am as well qualified to talk about the bride as almost anyone. My story concerns the first time Lily's mother and I met her charming husband, James…"**_

"Petunia Evans, you come back here right now!" Mrs. Evans called out of the from door, but it was no use, their eldest daughter had already stormed past the neighbour's front garden.

"It's not worth our time, dear," Mr. Evans said to his wife as he put the kettle onto the hob, "She's probably gone to see that fellow of hers, what's his name, Trevor?"

"Vernon, darling," Mrs. Evans replied, "Not the nicest boy. Rather dull."

"Let's not be too hasty to judge, we still haven't met this James chap. He could be as mad as a march hare," Mr. Evans laughed as he took a seat at the kitchen table of their small suburban house, "Given some of the stories Lily's told us I wouldn't be surprised to find he was completely barking!"

"Now, now!" his wife scolded him, "Lily is a sensible young woman, and she has been pretty keen on this boy for a while now! The least we can do is give him a chance."

The doorbell rang and muffled voices could be heard from outside the front door. The Evans' looked at each other, as if to silently say, 'Should you get the door or should I?'. Mr. Evans took the job and made his way quietly down the narrow wallpapered hall. He could see the shadows of two people through the patterned glass of the door. One was much taller than the other, who had shocking red hair. Mr. Evans opened the door with a big smile on his face.

"Lily!" he exclaimed, embracing his daughter warmly, "How wonderful to see you darling!"

"I've missed you Daddy!" Lily hugged him back as warmly, "My trunk and school things are at James' parents' house. I didn't want to bring them here in case Tuney had that… man… over."

"Understandable," Mr. Evans smiled knowingly at his daughter, turning to James who was standing awkwardly with a gawky grin on his face. The boy was a head taller than he was, with very messy black hair and a slightly crooked nose, as if he had been hit in the face one too many times by a football, "And you must be James!"

"Wonderful to meet you, Mr. Evans, sir," James said nervously, extending a very sweaty palm to Lily's father, "Terrible weather we're having, isn't it?"

Mr. Evans looked at the bright sun and clear blue sky over head, and looked quizzically at James, "I suppose it is. Why don't you come in and have a cup of tea? After you, James."

James set off through the hallway, looking slightly lanky and out of place in the narrow room. Mr. Evans stayed behind as Lily whispered to him, "He's not used to muggles, Dad. I told them that they like to talk about the weather!" she giggled slightly.

"That explains a lot," Mr. Evans chuckled to himself. He shut the front door and made his way back into the kitchen behind his daughter. They found that James had already taken a seat at the kitchen table and was looking with some confusion around the room. His eyes fell on the telephone which sat beside the back door out into the garden.

"It that a Smelephone?" he asked in amazement. Mrs. Evans stifled a laugh and looked to her husband and daughter for support.

"James, we've been through this," Lily said in an exhausted tone, "It's called a Telephone, and it's not normal to be so excited by them."

James smiled apologetically, "Can I make anyone a cup of tea?" he asked.

"Now that's something we seem to have in common, dear," Mrs. Evans let her face spread into a wide smile.

_**"… now I don't mean to show young James here to be some kind of bumbling buffoon," Mr. Evans continued, "But you must remember that to Muggles like us, amazement at the Telephone does take a little getting used to…"**_

"So James," Mrs. Evans turned to him some time later, taking a sip from her cup of tea, "Lily tells us that you were considering going into the ministry?"

"Well, yes, I mean, no," James stuttered a little, looking at Lily, and running his hands through his hair nervously, "I did think about becoming an Auror, my friend Sirius and I were going to do it together, but we've decided to pursue other things a little more privately."

"What sort of things are those then, young man?" Mr. Evans asked with some confusion in his voice.

"What I mean to say is that we decided that the Ministry might not exactly be for us," James continued, "I mean, Sirius is what one might call a _free spirit_, and I just think my talents might be better used elsewhere."

"Right," Mrs. Evans said curtly. The four people were silent for a moment, and the noise of the kitchen clock could be heard loudly in the background. The minute hand moved to show it was five o'clock. At that moment there was a loud, fuzzy noise, and the radio sprang to life.

_"… and now for the five o'clock news with Robin Aitkin. This is BBC Radio Four.."_

"What the bloody hell is going on?" James exclaimed, jumping from his chair in surprise.

"It's just the radio alarm, James," Lily said calmly, "We have it set so we can hear the news."

"I don't like that one bit," James eyed the radio, which sat on top of the fridge, with ultimate suspicion.

"You must have radios at your house James!" Mrs. Evans said in shock.

"We do, but they don't do any of this funny business," James replied, still looking at the radio.

Mr. Evans laughed, "And we thought that we'd be the ones shocked by the _funny business_," he said.

"I think perhaps James and I should go for a walk to calm down," Lily looked at her parents apologetically, "Does that sound okay James?"

James nodded and headed for the front door in an extremely awkward manner.

Once the young couple had left, Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked at each other in confusion.

"A strange young man, isn't he?" Mrs. Evans commented, "Clearly a bit tetchy."

"Nice though," her husband responded, "Well meaning?"

"I suppose the _muggle_ world is a bit strange for a boy like him. Not at all surprising! Remember how you were when we first took Lily to Diagon Alley?"

"It can be a little overwhelming," Mr. Evans mused, "He's still a damn sight better than that Vernon character. James is intelligent, and he obviously dotes on Lily."

"She's lucky to have realised what a wonderful young man he is," his wife replied, "I'm not sure how we're going to get it into Petunia's mind that that boy is just a waste of space! He's arrogant, rude, self-important, domineering and frankly unpleasant to spend time with!"

"OI!" a loud voice came from the door to the hallway as James entered into the kitchen, his eyebrows furrowed, "I'm glad I came to grab my coat when I did! Now I know what you really think of me! Arrogant? Rude? Unpleasant to spend time with?"

"James-" Mr. Evans tried to interrupt him, but the young man was already into the full swing of his rant.

"You may find me insupportable and unsympathetic to your minds, but all I have ever done is try my best! You many not think that I'm good enough for Lily, but I _will _prove you wrong," James' voice was mature and full of anger in a way that he would never speak in front of his friends, "I may not have realised it at the time, but I have love Lily since the first day I met her. She is the most intelligent, most generous and most entertaining person I have ever met, and the most amazing girl in the entire universe. So I frankly couldn't care less if you think I'm 'domineering' and 'self-important', because your daughter doesn't. I have finally got her to love me almost as much as I love her, and no, I may not be getting a well-paid job at the ministry next year, but the Wizarding World is entering a dark time and I will do my utmost to ensure that Lily is safe for the rest of her life, because like it or not, I love her."

"James!" Lily was standing behind him, the widest smile she had ever produced on her face. She was lost for words. Mrs. Evans seemed to be speechless too, so she took several steps forward to where James was standing and embraced him as though he were her own son.

"That was one of the nicest things I've ever heard anyone say," she said to him, "Lily only deserves someone as sweet as you."

"James, that speech was lovely," Mr. Evans chuckled to himself, "But I should probably tell you that we weren't even talking about you…"

_**"… I have never seen a young man turn so red as James did at that moment," Mr. Evans finished his story, "But it still showed us, and Lily, just how deeply you care about her. Who's up next then..?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this latest instalment! Much love, and as always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>  
><em>


End file.
